onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dials
are strange, mysterious devices that look like shells, but have the ability to store energy on virtually limitless basis and capacity. Though they originate from Sky Island, some of them can reach the lower seas. The rarity of Dials vary in their types, and in some cases, may be one-of-a-kind or even extinct. How exactly are Dials created or how they can go extinct is unknown. All that is known is that they are gathered from the sea, very close to shore. It has been suggested that they may grow somehow. First Appearance: Chapter 238; Episode 153 Dials In General There are many types of Dials, most of them seem to be common throughout Sky Island, though some may be native to specific regions. Dials store energy itself, usually by that particular type of energy being directed at tiny holes on one side of the Dial. The energy is then stored for later use. As long as the energy is not used, the Dials seem to be capable of storing that energy indefinitely. On the other hand, Dials do not appear to use all their energy in one blast, although it has been implied they do, or should. It could be the Dials can regenerate, or generates more energy for a backup from the loaded amount. Some Dials obviously let the energy out in different amounts, while some it would make more sense for all the energy to be used. Sky Warfare On Sky Islands, battles are fought much different than down in the Blue Sea. Oftentimes, weapons are upgraded, or even combined with Dials. This creates incredibly powerful weapons. Often, Dials are used in creative ways. Many times, tactics revolve around Dials, and the ones who possess them are more advantageous than those who do not. Impact Dials, as well as Reject Dials and Axe Dials, are generally hidden under Bandages or a Glove during Sky Warfare. Sometimes even Breath Dials, filled with noxious or stinky smells, will be hidden as well. This allows for sneaky attacks, because the opponent likely will not know what kind of Dial would be used, or if there even is one, until they are hit by it. Even then some tricks may prevent the victims from knowing exactly where the Dial is. Being small, rare, and carry a non-threatening appearance, all the Dials are easily hidden and hence seem like sudden random abilities to residents of the Blue Sea, which is why Perona assumed that Usopp suddenly acquired strength as he used the Impact Dial; prior to knowing about Dials, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy couldn't understand how Satori was capable of such a powerful hit from a palm strike. However, there had been Dials that had been known to reach as less-than compact size. Such dials are used to serve as propelling systems for Skypeian vehicles, namely the Gondola. Dial Types Axe Dial The , which cannot be found in Skypiea, is used for whatever the Impact Dial isn't used for, weapon wise. The Axe Dial delivers a thin blast of air capable of slicing through a man and his shield in one blow. The 50 Goat-Like Enforcers known as the Militia each have one, and their commander, Yama, has a vest of them. Like the Impact Dial, its main use is mainly in Sky Warfare, but in some situations may be appropriate for other uses. Ball Dial The releases a puff of cloud that forms into a ball shape upon being released, which can be used for sitting or standing on, or be applied with explosives and other features, as proven by Satori of the Forest. Breath Dial The is capable of storing air-current energy. These Dials are usually used to propel wavers through water. Some other uses are catching strong winds, to be used on ships if there are no wind-currents for sailing. These Dials can also be attached to the sides of a snowboard or "skates" as alternative methods of travel, as demonstrated by the Shandian Warriors. Like many Dials, there are other creative uses for the Breath Dials. Unlike Jet Dials, the Breath Dials carry smells and aromas as well. They are handy for storing gases of some sort, such as poisons. Usually, they are used to let off a strong stink, forcing enemies to cover their noses. Eisen Dial The is extremely rare, and possess an incredible power that is useful for both attack and defense. It emits a stream of "iron cloud" that can form into different shapes like a cloud, but is as hard as iron. It can lengthen and/or widen without limits and can even form thick defensive walls. Ohm possesses an Eisen Dial, inside the pommel of his sword. This Dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on Sky Islands. Flame Dial The absorbs and releases flames; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials. Shura's giant bird, Fuza, has one in its mouth, and enables him to breathe fire. Burn Blades also contain them. Flash Dials The is one of the two types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out extremely bright, probably uncontrolled amounts of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person. It is likely first seen in Braham's Flash Guns. Usopp also used one in his fight against Luffy. Flavor Dial The can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones. Heat Dial The stores and releases heat energy. It is commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices for citizens of Sky Island. It appears to be able to let out heat in different amounts, unlike most Dials. Shura is seen using one, putting it into his Heat Javelin to make it red-hot. Impact Dial The may be hit by anything blunt, or that does not slice (although it was shown absorbing axe and sword strikes in the filler G8 arc), and will absorb that energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries of a living body, but not leaving any visible external damage. This blunt force is even enough to wound Luffy, who is usually immune to blunt forces. In Chapter 466, it was revealed that the Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. The Impact Dial, while not as dangerous as the Reject Dial, can still hurt the user through a backlash when a large amount of energy is released, as shown with the most frequent user, Usopp, and also Nami in her fight against Kotori. It's unknown if there is a limit of energy it can absorb, but so far these Dials have shown to be able to absorb all the impact energy used against them. Jet Dial The is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial, which blows out a burst of air at great speed. It is now extinct, but was once common in Skypiea. They were once used in wavers when they were common, but were replaced by Breath Dials when they became extinct. However, there seems to be certain Jet Dials that are still around. Nami's Waver has a Jet Dial, making it faster than a normal one. They can also be used in battle: Eneru's warship has a backup propulsion system powered by 200 Jet Dials, and Gedatsu wears two on his arms to increase both the speed and power of his punches. It is possible that Jet Dials were native from Bilka, Eneru's and his priests' homeland, and after they destroyed the land, all of the Jet Dials became extinct. Lamp Dial The is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dial's are most common for housing purposes, not for battle. Milky Dial The can store energy of an unknown sort, and create or release clouds. Often the clouds are created, then a device that can float on a cloud will be used, for reaching high places, making a path, crossing a large gap between land, or another solid place, launch an attack on an enemy, and other purposes. Many of these can be used for both every-day reasons (such as rescuing a pet from high places) or in military circumstances (like attacking an enemy in high places). This dial, like all cloud-based Dials, will not work at surface level; it will only work on Sky Islands. Reject Dial The is a much stronger version of the Impact Dial. It is extremely rare to find, and also extremely dangerous to both the target and the user. The Reject Dial takes in energy just like the Impact Dial, but releases 10 times as much energy. The backlash effect is capable of blowing the bodies of both the user and opponent to pieces, especially with repeated usage. The Shandorian Wiper is currently in possession of one, and frequently used it throughout the Skypiea arc, despite being pleaded by others to stop using it. Wiper combined the Dial with Kairoseki and used it on Eneru in a failed attempt to kill him. Many warriors in a Sky Island will be almost entirely immune to the painful recoil of the force impact released from an Impact Dial, which would normally kill, or badly injure a normal person, or even a soldier. However, not many can take a hit form a Reject Dial and come out alive. The Reject Dial is generally frowned upon by allies of a user, because it may very well annihilate the user as well as the victim, even when perhaps the extra Energy was not needed, and an Impact Dial may have done almost as good of a job. This makes the Impact Dial much more popular. The Reject Dial even almost killed Eneru once. However, he survived by reviving himself, using his Devil Fruit powers to pulse his heart (like a defibrillator) until it started itself again. Tone Dial The is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it. Brook used one of these to record the last song played by the Rumbar Pirates for their good friend, Laboon. Vision Dial The is used for capturing images and showing them. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. Like other Dials, it probably makes Sky Island life more similar to our modern-day society. Water Dial Though not seen, it is presumably the is used for absorbing and releasing water. Dial Based Weapons Dials can be installed into weapons, making them more powerful and versatile. Burn Bazooka The is Wiper's favorite weaponOne Piece Manga, Chapter 237; One Piece Anime, Episode 153. It is a bazooka with Dials installed into it, and can blast through an entire tree in an instant. It can fire various ammunition, depending on the Dial used. The Flavor Dial can launch exploding gas, while the Flame Dial can shoot flames. It was first shown in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Burn Blade The is a simple stick handle with a Breath Dial attached to it. The Dial stores flammable gas, which, when ignited, creates a flame blade that can easily cut a large tree in half. Carried by the Shandians, notably Aisa and Kamakiri. It was first seen being used on Eneru by Kamakiri. It was first shown in Chapter 264 and Episode 172. Heat Javelin The is a lance with a Heat Dial inside, making it the deadliest weapon ever made in Skypiea. It can pierce the opponent while the Heat Dial makes it burning hot, burning and piercing the opponent at the same time. This is Shura's weapon. It was first shown in Chapter 241 and Episode 155. Kabuto The is a slingshot weapon with a long shaft, equipped with five prongs and a Breath Dial for better accuracy and shooting strength. The Dial is interchangeable, which can permit more powerful shots. This weapon was invented by Usopp in his Sogeking persona. Flash Gun The is a firearm that produce a bright flash when fired, so the opponents can't see the bullets that is fired along with it. It is most likely a Flash Dial is installed into this weapon. It is used by Braham. It was first shown in Chapter 249 and Episode 163. Ohm's Sword The unnamed sword used by Ohm is composed of the steel-hard but cloud-light Iron Cloud, and has a Milky Dial installed at the pommel to allow him to change his sword for offensive or defensive measures that would fit the situation. The blade was destroyed by Roronoa Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon. Perfect Clima-Tact The is an upgraded version of the Clima-Tact used by Nami. It is a bo-staff with Dials installed in the mid-sections, with each can create different propertied bubbles, which, combined together, can create devastating weather attacks. This was invented by Usopp prior to his defection from the Straw Hat Pirates. Ten-Fold Axe The is a sash with ten Axe Dials sewn onto it. With ten Dials that can produce air-blades, it can severely cut up an opponent. It was used by Yama. Combined with his gigantic size and heavy weight, he can crush his opponents with his massive body while using the belt of Axe Dials to slice them at the same time. It was first shown in Chapter 261 and Episode 171. Dial Based Transportation Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. Nami possesses a Waver that is faster than most, because it uses a Jet Dial as propulsion instead of a Breath Dial. Wavers are extremely hard to control and usually takes 10 years to master the vehicle, the exception is when Nami had a natural ability to use it, due to her delicate touch when using one. They first appeared in Chapter 220 and Episode 144. Dial Boat A is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. One prime example of a Dial Boat is Karasumaru. They first appeared in Chapter 244 and Episode 158 Karasumaru The is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. It was given to the Straw Hat Pirates for transportation, but was wrecked in the Upper Yard. Jet Ski A are skates used to travel the Ocean Clouds on foot. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. They are another type of Waver. The edge of their blades are made of Seastone. They first appeared in Chapter 237 and Episode 153 Trivia * Usopp traded rubber bands in Skypeia for Dials, touting them as the power that beat Eneru. As rubber is not found in Skypiea, it is a mysterious substance to the Skypieans. * It is not impossible to get a hold of a dial without going up to the Sky. The Rumbar Pirates bought a Tone Dial from a market, which they used to record their final performance for the whale Laboon, in hopes that crewmate Brook would meet him again. References Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Dials